Who else knows?
by emes
Summary: “Cool it,” Tsunade warned. “If you get hard on my surgery table, I won’t hesitate to snap it off.” KakaSaku
1. The Surgery Table

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The metal table Kakashi was placed on was cold and uncomfortable. Goosebumps lined his skin as he was naked save for his mask. The light from the overhead fluorescent lights blinded his eyes as the ninja felt the uncomfortable feeling of having someone else's chakra mix with his own. His hand dangled over the table's edge and the steady _drip, drip_ of the blood falling from his fingertips to the floor was enough to drive him insane.

Sure, Kakashi imagined his own death before, but it was never like this. Instead of being at peace, he was in inner turmoil. Instead of feeling content, he felt regret.

He wished he could see her one last time.

Kakashi blinked. The lights were really distracting and the pain in his side was unbearable. Someone's chest solved his first problem by blocking the light and casting a shadow over his face. Someone's very large chest, to be exact.

"Tsunade," he croaked.

"Shh," she replied. "It will all be over soon."

"He shook his head roughly causing his vision to spin. He had to make sure. He had to make sure she knew before he died.

"Tell her for me, will you?" he asked.

"Tell who what?" she asked gently.

"Tell her that I love her. Sakura. Tell her I love her."

"You _what_?" she asked, her voice on edge.

"Love her, I love her," he said. The pain was excruciating now. "And I was too… too afraid to tell her."

"Since when?" Tsunade prodded the Copy Nin.

"Since… I don't know. Since the bet." His vision was fading in and out. He didn't know how much longer he had. He had to keep talking, had to get it all out. Tsunade would tell Sakura for him after he was dead.

"She lost. She… she had your gambling skills." The medic nin poked him quite roughly, he thought, considering she was here to make his transition into the next life as painless as possible.

"Sorry," Tsunade said, as what seemed like an afterthought.

"She lost, she had to clean my house, she lost," Kakashi rambled. His eyes glazed over as his mind thought back to another time.

_Kakashi lay on the couch with one arm tucked behind his head. He was trying to sleep as the pink haired kunoichi cleaned his house, but the vacuum was loud and kept him up for quite some time. Just as he was drifting off he heard the clatter of something crashing to the floor._

"_Shit," Sakura muttered._

_Kakashi peeked through a half-lidded eye to see Sakura picking up one of his Icha Icha books. She glanced back at him. He pretended to be asleep._

_Slowly, he opened his eye again. Sakura was sitting on his window ledge _reading his Icha Icha book_. Kakashi smirked underneath his mask. He couldn't wait for her to turn red and yell at him for being perverted._

_The spluttering and screaming never happened. Instead, the kunoichi read the entire book with a blank face, only pausing to raise an eyebrow or "Hm" at something she read. Kakashi couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Sakura was nineteen! She should still be blushing when she read that stuff!_

"_Who's the pervert, now?" he asked, letting her know he was awake._

_Sakura rolled her eyes. "This is it? This is what I was making a big fuss about you reading?"_

_Kakashi was stunned with how calmly she was handling this._

"_What?" he asked, dumbly. _

"_Well, it's just… My romance novels are more graphic than this. I was just hoping this would be… I don't know. Kinkier."_

_Kinkier? She didn't think Icha Icha was kinky enough? She was _hoping_ for more? A few thoughts flashed across his mind, none of them appropriate and all of them containing Sakura._

_Kakashi felt all of his blood rush south. Nonchalantly, he got up and headed to the bathroom after stretching his back like a cat. When he reached the door her turned back around and smiled at her._

"_Pervert," he called her happily._

_She only laughed._

"And now," Kakashi croaked, "now I'll die without ever telling her; without ever squeezing those perfect breasts."

"Watch it, Hatake," Tsunade warned. "She may be 22, but that's still my apprentice you're talking about."

"She's quite funny, now that I think about it. Smart, too. And those mile-long legs. Oh, those legs…"

"Cool it," she warned. "If you get hard on my surgery table, I won't hesitate to snap it off."

Kakashi sighed. "Just let me die in peace, Tsunade-sama," he told her. Upon hearing the tearing of medical tape and feeling gauze be placed on his side, he continued, "Just let me go quietly."

Tsunade scoffed. "You're not dying, Hatake. Sure, it was serious, but it wasn't _that_ serious. Not when you had me fixing you up. You'll be out of the hospital by tomorrow."

Kakashi's visible eye widened. Sometime, as he was lost in thought about a certain pink-haired kunoichi, the pain in his side had disappeared. And he never noticed.

"Would you still like me to tell Sakura for you?" Tsunade cackled as she left the room.

As the top-heavy blonde walked out of the door, he only had one thought: she knew. Tsunade _knew._

"Shit."


	2. Shogi and Shocking Realizations

**Who Else Knows?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: Thank you all so much for reviewing! It makes my day loads better. You guys are amazing!!! I think I'm in love with each and every single one of you.  And now, on with the story…

**Chapter 2**

**  
**Sakura stretched languidly when she awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside of her window. Kakashi was supposed to arrive home last night, and seeing as he did not visit her to be healed she assumed all had went well. Her former sensei hated hospitals more than almost anything, and unless things went seriously wrong, he never went there for treatment. Sakura had no choice but to become something akin to his own personal medic.

After showering and slipping on her shoes, Sakura headed out of the door. She had big plans for today; Kakashi just got home and was probably still tired enough to be conned into buying Sakura some lunch. Besides, even if he wasn't tired, she could probably play him in a game of shogi and win something from him. He was quite good at the game, but always made some last-minute mistake causing him to lose. For a genius, he could be quite stupid at times. Sakura shrugged inwardly; maybe she was just good at gambling.

Just as the warm sunshine hit her face, a masked ANBU approached her.

"Haruno Sakura?" the voice, definately male, asked.

"Yes? How may I help you?" she asked politely.

The masked man leaned in. "Ne, Sakura-chan, it's just me. You know that," Naruto whined. "Don't act so stuffy."

Leave it to Naruto to break the ANBU rule about revealing your identity—the one that says you're not supposed to do it.

"I know, I know," Sakura said, rolling her eyes. "But you're on duty so I thought—"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto interrupted, "the old hag wants to see you. She said she needed you _right away_."

"Oh. Well," Sakura motioned to the door, "would you like to—"

Naruto cut her off once more. "Sorry, I can't. I'm already sort of late for something, and…" He trailed off.

"Right, right! Well, go on then. But one day this week it's you, me and Ichiraku, okay?"

"If you wait until Monday, I might even pay for yours!" Naruto winked. "Payday. Right now I'm a little low on cash, you know?" He pulled a frog wallet out of his pocket. Usually fuller, it sagged pathetically.

"It's a date," Sakura said.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled. The crush Naruto had on Sakura had long since disappeared, but the two often joked about it. "Bye Sakura-_chaaan_!"

And just like that, Naruto was gone.

Sakura sighed. Tsunade wanted her _urgently_. Nothing good could come of that. The last time that had happened a botched mission just returned to Konoha and Sakura stayed at the hospital for a full 36 hours healing various wounds. Afterwards, the Hokage went on a rampage trying to find the sake that Shizune and Sakura had hidden. She said she wanted to settle her nerves. Dragging her feet back to her house, Sakura grabbed one of the numerous bottles of sake she kept for this specific reason. At least sake calms Tsunade down a bit.

Sakura was walking down the street to the hospital when she heard _it_ coming from the bushes. Someone was moaning in pain! Rushing to the side of the road, she quickly reanalyzed the situation and blushed. It wasn't a moan of pain; it was a moan of_ pleasure._

"I can't believe you were late," a masculine voice said, followed by sounds of kissing. "I hate it when you're late." More noises. "Then again, I used to hate you, too."

Sakura knew that voice. It was Sasuke! Sasuke was making out with someone in the trees lining the street! She thought for a second when she realized it. She knew who was with him—Ino! She _had_ been acting strange for the past few weeks, and had even stopped talking nonstop about random boys. Sakura felt so stupid. How could she not have realized this before?

Someone whispered something unintelligible and Sasuke laughed quietly. He actually _laughed._ Sakura's heart felt warm. Ever since he returned from Orochimaru, Sasuke has been quieter than before.

_I'm just glad that Ino is making him happy,_ Sakura thought to herself. She turned to head towards the hospital to give the two lovebirds some privacy.

"You may still be a dobe," Sasuke said, "but you're _my_ dobe."

Sakura's brow creased. Ino wasn't the dead last; Naruto was. But that would mean that Sasuke…

"No way!" Sakura yelled before she could even think to hold those words back. She heard leaves rustle and out came Sasuke, his face stony and giving away nothing. On his arm was a beautiful, blonde-haired… girl?

"Sorry, Sakura-chan," the woman said, "We didn't know you were there."

"Nice try," Sakura said. "I think I've known you long enough to recognize your Sexy No Jutsu, Naruto."

The blonde scowled. "How did you… Why… How did… Sakura-chan!" Naruto spluttered.

"You better not tell anyone," Sasuke monotoned, a threat laced in the tone of his voice.

Sakura smiled. _Leverage,_ she thought,_ over the great Uchiha Sasuke. Who'd have thought?_ Out loud, all she said was, "Hn," and continued to the hospital calm, cool and collected while she left Sasuke silently fuming.

Inwardly, however, she was floored. _Sasuke and Naruto!_ Sakura was surprised she never saw it coming. He did recognize the blonde as an equal, and Sasuke would never settle for anything less than the best. But still…_ Sasuke and Naruto!_ This was too much.

"Sakura!" Shizune yelled as she stepped into the hospital. "Thank goodness you're here! He's going crazy. I don't know what it is. He keeps pounding on the door, and yelling, 'Just give it to me! Just give it to me!' We have no clue what he's talking about!"

"Um… Who?" Sakura asked.

"You mean the messenger didn't tell you? Kakashi's back. He was beat up pretty badly last night. Apparently he thought he was going to die… Told Tsunade some pretty interesting stuff," she snickered.

"Oh. That's all I need to do? Get him to shut up? Problem solved."

"No, actually, that's not all," Shizune said. "We need you to get him to stay for another night. He's not all the way healed."

"Oh, boy. Well, let's take care of the easy part first, shall we?"

Sakura walked into the Hokage's office. Tsunade was digging through drawers and throwing around scrolls muttering, "It's in here somewhere. I know it. I'm sure of it. I'd gamble my next pay check on it."

"Then I hope you like begging for food," Sakura stated, letting Tsunade know she was there. "There's none left in the office. But, if you give me Kakashi's Icha Icha book, I might just give you the bottle of sake I just so happen to be holding in my hand."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi paced the length of his room. How could he have been so _stupid?_ Of course he wasn't dying! It would take a lot more than that to kill the infamous Copy Ninja! And he had to go and open his big mouth and spill the one secret that he can't allow Sakura to find out.

_Tsunade is probably gambling my secret away, right at this very moment_, he thought.

A knock sounded at the door and he childishly turned his back to it and complained, "If you're not going to give it to me, you can just leave."

The presence came uncomfortably close to his ear and seductively whispered, "What if I do want to give it to you?" Kakashi shivered. He'd know that voice anywhere. He whirled around.

"You," he said.

"_You,_" Sakura replied. Both were quiet for a moment.

Kakashi swallowed. Maybe she didn't know what he was talking about. Maybe… Maybe she when she said she wanted to give it to him, she meant that she wanted to _give it to him._ _As in sexually._ Kakashi's gaze traveled down to her chest, and his one visible eye widened. What he wouldn't give to be able to touch them right now…

"Well? Do you want me to give it to you?" Sakura asked. She knew what he was thinking and, more importantly, where he was looking. She had had feelings for him that went deeper than friendship for quite some time now. Ever since she watched him lay on his couch while she cleaned she had wanted to straddle his hips and reenact a few scenes from one of her racier romance novels. Sometimes she thought he liked her, too, but other times she thought he just liked her chest a little more than he should.

"Do I ever," Kakashi whispered, moving closer to her.

"Well then, here you go," she said, reaching into her bag and thrusting Icha Icha out towards him.

Kakashi was stunned. So she wasn't talking about sex. _Of course not, you old pervert! _Recovering quickly, he reached out to grab the book. Sakura jerked it away.

"Not so fast, Kakashi-_sensei_," she mocked. "I'll make a bet with you."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow to show he was listening.

"We'll play a game of shogi," she motioned to the board on the end table next to Kakashi's bed. If you win, I'll give you Icha Icha and allow you to leave the hospital in peace. But, if I win…"

"If you win," he prodded.

"If I win, you agree to stay in the hospital. I know, I know, you hate hospitals, but I'll even stay and keep you company."

Kakashi thought for a second. "Okay."

_Cha! _Sakura thought. _This is too easy! Kakashi's such a sucker for his lame books. Doesn't he remember that I'm a master at shogi?_

Kakashi set up the board and sat down. He motioned to the chair across from him and when she sat down he said, "You can go first."

_Too easy,_ he thought to himself, smiling behind his mask.

The two then began the game, playing silently except for the occasional "Cha!" or grunt when either Sakura or Kakashi captured a piece.

"It's down to the end, Kakashi," Sakura said. "Do you have what it takes? Do you? I don't think you do."

Kakashi looked at the board. The way she was acting made him study the board carefully. Sure enough, there was one move that he could make to win the game. She must be trying to distract him.

_She's terrible at this game,_ Kakashi thought to himself. _Great until the end, where she folds in excitement to win. _Icha Icha was glaring at him from Sakura's lap. Kakashi weighed his options and made his move.

"Cha!" Sakura exclaimed. "You sure suck at this game, Kakashi. You could've won right there. I can't believe you didn't catch my mistake! And now," Sakura made her move, "I win!"

Kakashi looked at the board and smiled. "That you did. But I'll beat you next time!"

"Please, Kakashi. Don't joke. The last time you beat me at shogi was seven years ago. When I was _thirteen._"

Kakashi shrugged noncommittally.

"I guess you'll just have to stay in the hospital and put up with me _all night_," Sakura smirked, celebrating her victory.

Behind his mask, Kakashi could only grin.

"Great," he said sarcastically, while inwardly…

Inwardly, he really meant it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!!


	3. The Hospital

**Who Else Knows?**

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto.

AN- This chapter is dedicated to Pharos Hyaline. You're review was amazing and had me totally re-think this chapter before I posted it… I hope I'm living up to your expectations!

Please review when you finish…Any sort of feedback is appreciated!

**Ch 3**

It had only been two hours since the shogi game and Kakashi was already bored. Sakura had spent the time by talking to him without allowing Kakashi a word in edgewise. Not that he wanted one, but still. There are only so many times that you can grunt to appease the woman talking to you. Kakashi opted for just looking at her.

Over the years, Sakura had changed her hairstyle so many times it was hard to keep up. In the beginning, Kakashi assumed she did it to assert her freedom from the long-time crush she had on Sasuke. Now, she mostly did it for herself. The length and style always changed—short to long, straight to curly—but never the color. Sakura's hair has always been, and will always be, pink. It makes her eyes shine more, he always thought.

Kakashi studied the woman before him. He started at her feet and her pink toenails, making his way up her slender legs that showed obvious signs of training. Her hips were curvy, followed by a flat stomach. Her shoulders, while they looked delicate, were actually strong and broader than most civilian women—a definite sign of a serious kunoichi, something which Sakura most assuredly was, seeing as she was one of the most prominent medic-nin in Konoha. Her face, still heart shaped, was more mature than when he was her teacher, although her eyes still twinkled like they did when she was a Genin. Sakura's hair was of a medium length, falling just between her shoulder blades. She was in the process of growing it out.

"And so I told her, 'Pig, you can't _possibly_ mean that.' But she did!" Sakura exclaimed. Kakashi still tuned her out.

_I wonder how sexy her hair would look after I spent the night keeping her awake, writhing and screaming underneath me,_ Kakashi thought to himself. He had to fight back a groan.

"Kakashi? Are you alright?" Sakura asked, placing her hand on his knee in concern.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't exactly sound it. Maybe you _are_ allergic to hospitals. I know _just_ what you need," Sakura told him huskily.

_She doesn't… She can't possibly… Does she know what I was thinking? Oh gods, I didn't say it out loud, did I? Stupid, stupid,_ Kakashi thought.

"…Sake!" she finished. "Hold on, I'll be right back. Shizune and I hid all of Tsunade's in a drawer labeled 'Hokage Paperwork' in her hospital office. She still hasn't found it." And with that, Sakura padded barefoot across the floor and out the door. When she returned, she was carrying a bottle of sake and dangling two small cups from her fingers. Kakashi was sitting cross-legged on one side of the bed, watching her struggle to open the bottle.

"So much for super strength, am I right?" he chuckled.

"Well, I don't want to _break_ it, Kakashi. A little help would be appreciated," she pouted.

Kakashi held out a hand, and after passing him the bottle she took a seat beside him on the bed. Kakashi tensed for a second, and then twisted the cap.

"You couldn't open _this_?" he asked.

"Kakashi," she warned.

"Ok, ok. I'll just pour the sake. I'm hoping you're nice when you're drunk."

To Kakashi's surprise, Sakura just laughed.

"Here," he said, passing her a cup.

"Thanks."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping on sake and enjoying the company. Truth be told, Sakura was hoping that Kakashi would get drunk enough to show some emotions. While it wasn't like talking to a brick wall, he always held everything in, in order to not become vulnerable.

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah?" He was pouring them both a second glass.

"Will you…" she paused. "Never mind."

"No, no," he urged. "You can say anything, Sakura. I won't get mad."

She cleared her throat. "Will you… tell me about Obito? And Rin?"

"I'd uh… I'd rather not."

"Oh. Alright," she said, obviously upset that he didn't trust her enough to tell her about her past.

"It's just—"

"I understand," she cut him off, "I mean, you don't tell anyone about that. And I'm no different."

"It's not like that, Sakura," he explained, half lying skillfully around the subject. He thought of them every minute of every day, but talking about it made him hyperaware of his broken heart and the way his eye continuously throbbed dully. "I just don't… Talking about it makes me quiet and depressing. I'd rather just enjoy being with you, ok? Besides, it's not every day a woman gets to spend the night with the devilishly handsome, the one, the only, Hatake Kakashi. You wouldn't want me getting all quiet, trust me."

Sakura blushed. "Ok."

A few years ago, Kakashi would have been shocked that she even knew the names of his former teammates, but things were different now. While she didn't know the whole story, she knew the basics. They died.

One year, on the anniversary of Obito's death, Kakashi drank himself to numbness, trying to forget the pain. As he stumbled out of the bar, he passed the Memorial. Sitting in front of it as he always did, the memories flooded back to him. He couldn't forget, not even for one night. He sat there for hours, not moving even as it began pouring. At three in the morning, Sakura came and took him home. He was worse than usual; she had to take him out of his wet clothes and get him into bed. He remembered being so embarrassed the next day that he took a week-long mission just to get away from Konoha. Kakashi still doesn't know how she knew he was out there, in the rain. He never asked.

"How… How did you know I was out there?" He sipped his sake.

"When?" Sakura asked.

"That time you found me in front of the Memorial at three in the morning."

"Oh. Um. Well."

"You don't have to tell me that you stalk me, Sakura. I already know," Kakashi winked.

"Kakashi!" She swatted him on the arm before becoming solemn. "You know my parents died, all those years ago," she stated.

"Yeah, but you only visit the Memorial on the anniversary…"

"That's not strictly true," she said. "I go almost every day."

"I never see you there," Kakashi said. "And I _do_ go there every day."

"I only go late at night," she whispered, "when I know you're not there. When you're not _supposed_ to be there."

Kakashi was stunned. "Sakura, I—"

"I didn't want you to worry. I'm okay." Both were silent for a moment.

"Apparently you are a lot less happy than I thought," he said, breaking the silence.

"I'm a lot less happy than most people think."

"I'm here if you ever need me."

"I know," she said.

Sakura reached for the sake bottle. It was empty. Instead of getting Kakashi to spill his guts to her, she had spilled hers. Telling him her secret felt better than she had expected. She looked over at him. The fluorescent hospital lighting bounced off his silver hair in an angelic way; he looked heavenly, although she knew he was anything but. The Jounin shirt he was wearing stretched tightly across his chest and, while he looked delicious in it, she would rather be seeing him out of it.

Sakura rubbed her eyes. It must be getting late. She turned to look at the clock across the room. It was blurry. Every thing was blurry. It must be the sake. She also blamed the sake on what she did next.

Kakashi was sitting upright against the headboard of the bed, his feet stretched out before him. First thing he knows, Sakura is sitting cross-legged near his feet. The next, she is straddling his hips.

"Sakura? Sakura, what are you doing?" Not that he particularly minded, of course, but he never in a million years expected her to want him like _this_.

"Shh." She placed one finger over his masked lips, and slowly removed his Konoha headband. Then, she hooked her fingers in the top of the mask, her eyes searching his for permission to remove it. She found it, and slowly dragged the mask down.

For Kakashi, this was a big trust issue. Of all the women he has bedded, he never let them remove his mask. Up until this point, he was always the one to do it. Sakura looked at his pale face, uncovered for the first time in all the years she has known him. A scar ran through his left eye—something she had expected—and another ran across his right jaw line. They were red and loud, and with them Kakashi was far from handsome. But, in her mind, he was gorgeous.

She did the only thing she could think of: she kissed him.

It was almost as if the sake allowed for the lust that was between the two. After the kiss, the clothes were shed at an alarming pace, never mind the fact that the two were in a hospital. Sakura toyed with the elastic waistband on his boxers and, as Kakashi's hands snaked around her back, he pulled his face back to look at her. They both knew that there would be no turning back once he unhooked her bra.

She didn't say no.

Sakura woke up to a cold bed. Kakashi was sitting on a chair that he had quite clearly pushed as far away to the other side of the room as possible. The Icha Icha book covering his face couldn't hide the fact that he was clearly tense. Sakura didn't know whether or not she should be offended at the fact that he was fully dressed.

She cleared her throat. "Kakashi, last night was…" She trailed off.

Kakashi continued to read. It was the newest edition to the series, and he really didn't want to stop reading just to have an awkward 'morning after' conversation in which one of them was shot down. Besides, it was just getting good: Junko was seconds from having the woman of his dreams—and his _student_ no less—in any position he wanted her… and he wanted her in _every _position

Kakashi sighed. If only his life was as good as that.

"Sakura, listen. Last night was a mistake. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that, especially because you're… you know…"

"I wasn't a virgin, if that's what you're wondering, Kakashi. Not by a long shot."

Kakashi's jaw dropped. He always did like his women wild, and what a vixen she was. If things were different—if _he_ were different—Kakashi told himself that he would kiss every inch of her body before—

"Kakashi? Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, listen. Sakura, last night was a mistake. It can't happen again."

"It… can't? Why not? You don't care what everyone else will think, do you? You do! Is that it?"

"Sakura… I value your friendship—"

"Don't feed me that bullshit, Kakashi!" Sakura yelled. "Tell me why!"

"You were my student."

"Yes, I _was._"

"You're too young," Kakashi stated.

"Young? Too _young?_ Kakashi, we're shinobi! You know age doesn't matter. I could die on my next mission, age is such a little factor in this."

Kakashi flinched. No matter how badly he wanted to, he wouldn't give in. Kakashi couldn't go through the loss of another one of his precious people. Sakura was already a little too close for comfort, and by going and doing a dumb thing like falling in love with her, he would only make the heartbreak worse.

Sakura was fuming. _What an idiot! Can't he recognize a good thing when he sees it? And now he had to go and ruin everything! Things between us are going to get awkward and he's only going to talk to me when he gets angry or upset or…_

_Jealous. _This realization hit Sakura like a bolt of lightning.

"You know what?" Sakura asked. When Kakashi didn't answer, she continued. "You're right."

"I am?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, you are. I mean, I'm young. I have my whole life ahead of me! I can't waste it with an old man who has already lived the exciting parts of his life!"

"Hey!" Kakashi yelled. "I'm not that old!" Sakura continued on as if he said nothing.

"Plus… Sasuke-kun asked me on a date… Isn't that great?" Sakura squealed, getting dressed.

"Yeah. Great." Kakashi stated dully.

"Well, thanks for last night Kakashi. It wasn't half bad, really," she lied. He was, in actuality, great. Amazing, even.

"Wasn't… half… bad…" he repeated, at a loss for words. Everyone he had slept with said he was the best. He _is_ the best.

"I have to go find Sasuke-kun. See you later, though. For ramen, maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe," he whispered, but she had already left.

Outside of the door, Sakura pumped a fist in the air. _Cha! That went perfectly! Kakashi will have no choice but come to his senses and realize that last night _wasn't _a mistake. _With that thought in mind, Sakura left the hospital. She had an Uchiha to blackmail, and so very little time in which to do it.

Inside, Kakashi threw Icha Icha across the room where it hit the wall with a thump. The cover ripped off the book, but he didn't care. He didn't even see it. He was too busy sitting with his head in his hands, wondering where the hell he went wrong and why the hell he was very, very attracted to his former student.

Jiraiya was going to pay for planting stupid ideas in his head.


End file.
